


Bullies

by gluedwithgold



Series: What About the Wee!Chesters? [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Little Brother Sam, Schmoop, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets bullied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullies

Dean stands at the corner of the building, watching as Sam makes his way down the sidewalk, his backpack seeming to swallow his little eight year old body. He sees Sam look up to where he’s waiting, making sure his big brother is there at their agreed-upon meeting point. 

Sam’s halfway to him when two boys, bigger but probably around the same age, come running up behind him, laughing. Dean can hear their taunts as they circle around Sam. 

“Hey little sissy runt, where you going?” 

“Little baby ought to be in kindergarten, not fourth grade...must be ‘cause he’s a nerd!” 

The two boys laugh as they shove and push Sam, but Sam just shoulders past them as best he can, continues walking. One of the boys grabs hold of Sam’s backpack, tugging him backward until he loses his balance and topples over, landing on his back on the sidewalk. The boys high five each other, then take off running, laughing as they go. 

Dean closes the distance between him and his brother in seconds, arriving at Sam’s side just as he’s regained his feet. 

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean lays his hands on Sam’s shoulders, keeping him still as his eyes check up and down Sam’s body looking for any obvious injury. 

“Yes.” Sam spits the word through gritted teeth, staring straight ahead. 

“You know those kids?” Dean says, finally letting go of Sam’s shoulders. 

“No.” Sam’s face is bright red as he starts walking, his shoulders stiff. Dean falls in beside him, glancing around for any sign of the boys who’d run off. 

“You want me to kick their asses?” 

Sam stops, turns to look up at his brother, his face pinched tight with irritation. Dean holds back his smirk, knows Sam’s angry about what just happened.

“Just sayin’, Sammy, I can take care of…”

“Shut up, Dean!” Sam yells, then pulls back with his right foot and sends it flying forward, kicking Dean squarely in the shin before he turns and starts walking in the direction of home again. 

“Ow! Sam, what the hell!” Dean calls after his brother, his hand automatically shooting down to rub at the burning sneaker imprint on his leg before starting at a jog to catch up to Sam, walking next to him silently the rest of the way home. 

***

“Sammy, come on!” Dean stops short in front of their shared bedroom door, just before it slams in his face. He lets out an exasperated huff before turning back to the living room of the tiny apartment they’re staying in. He shoots an eye roll to his father where he sits at the kitchen table before he flops down on the couch.

“What’s that about?” John asks, glancing back over to the closed door across the room. 

“Sam got pushed around by some kids after school and he’s pissed.” 

“Did you talk to him?” 

“I tried. He kicked me.” 

John lets out a loud sigh as he runs a hand down over his face, fingers pausing to scratch at his beard. 

“Sam! Front and center.” John shifts in his chair, turning so he’s facing the living room. A few seconds later Sam emerges from the bedroom, shoulders stiff, shooting a glare across the room at Dean before he stops in front of John. “Why’d you kick your brother?” 

Sam turns his head, sends another glare toward Dean that’s mixed with disbelief that his brother actually tattled on him. 

“I was mad.” 

“At the bullies who were giving you a hard time. Why’d you take it out on Dean?” 

“Because.” 

“Sam…” John’s voice is filled with warning as he raises an eyebrow at his youngest. Sam forces out a sigh riddled with frustration. 

“Dean won’t hit me back.” 

“Alright. If you’re angry, you don’t take it out on your brother. Or anyone else who doesn’t deserve it. Next two weekends, you’re grounded. No reading…”

“But…” Sam perks up with his protest. John cuts him off with a raised index finger. 

“No reading because the three of us are going to do some training. You’re going to learn how to defend yourself if someone comes after you like that again. Got it?” 

"Yessir,” Sam says with a sigh as he turns and heads back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him softly. 

***

Three weeks later, Dean is waiting for Sam at the corner of the school building, watching as he makes his way down the sidewalk toward him. He sees Sam stiffen as the two boys from before come running up behind him, saying something Dean can’t make out, but he can hear the taunting tone. 

The kids circle around in front of Sam, making him stop. When Sam tries to shoulder past them again, one of the boys gives him a shove to the shoulder. Sam straightens up after the push and continues walking, but the boys follow after him. 

One of them grabs hold of Sam’s arm, tugging to get Sam to stop walking. It’s then that Sam reaches up, grasps the kid’s arm and steps forward, gives a tug and flips him to the ground. Sam looks up at the boy still standing, takes in his gaping mouth and wide eyes, a shadow of a smirk forming on Sam’s mouth before he turns and walks away. 

Dean watches the awe-struck boy help his friend up off the ground, shaking his head as he brushes the dirt off his clothes. The two boys pause for a moment, eyes trained on Sam’s retreating form before they take off in the other direction.

Dean doesn’t hold back the grin as he watches Sam make his way toward him, head held high and eyes bright. He falls in beside his little brother when Sam reaches him, and he can't help clapping his shoulder once as they walk. 

“You did good back there, kiddo.”

“Thanks.” Sam looks up at Dean, a soft smile on his face as he lets out long breath. “Hey Dean?” 

“Yeah, Sammy?” 

“I’m sorry I kicked you.” 

“It's okay, buddy.” Dean drops his hand down on Sam’s shoulder, gives it a squeeze as they continue down the sidewalk, making their way home, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful [Dancing_Adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) and [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala) for beta-ing and being a constant source of inspiration


End file.
